Admiración
by Jessica C. Black
Summary: Algo lleva a Colin a admirarlo. Algo lleva a Draco a admirarlo. ¿Qué diantres está sucediendo? Tienen que descubrirlo ellos mismos...


A continuación un fic sobre una parejita inusual que se le ocurrió a mi amiga Miki. Espero que sea del agrado de alguien. Gracias por leer!

* * *

Porque ese chico es peligroso, del lugar el más hermoso, y vale la pena arriesgarse. Por eso mismo dejó escapar el flash de la cámara, tomó la fotografía y huyó. Estaba claro que sería un paso a la muerte segura. Aún así no había podido contenerse. Sus dos pasiones se habían fusionado sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Se había cansado de admirarlo en secreto, así que inconscientemente le tomó una foto. Aunque eso hubiera provocado una cara de tremenda ira en el muchacho, y que lo hubiese mirado con más odio que nunca, no se arrepentía en absoluto. Ahora debía ocultarse, hasta que se olvidara de su rostro o lo encontrara para torturarlo…

Tenía miedo, no podía ocultarlo. No era ningún chico valiente, por eso lo admiraba a él. Adoraba a esa clase de personas altivas, que se hacían respetar, que eran famosas en el colegio y tenían cientos de amigos que los trataban bien. Aquella era su debilidad, después de la fotografía. Le encantaba captar las imágenes más hermosas que obsequiaba la vida, darles vida eterna y conservarlas. Adoraba tener entre sus manos aquella imagen del chico sonriendo y sacudiendo sus cabellos al tiempo que caminaba por los jardines.

Estaba recostado contra un tronco, cerca del lago. Por allí solía haber mucha paz, y se sentía seguro. Suponía que a pesar de encontrarse cerca de la sala común de Slytherin, teniendo en cuenta que ésta se hallaba por debajo del lago, no solían rondar serpientes por allí. Así que tenía ambos brazos extendidos sosteniendo la bonita fotografía, la cual no paraba de contemplar. Estaba absorto en su mundo de fantasías cuando alguien se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia él. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a guardar la foto, solo se quedó petrificado como el tonto que era, aguardando a no meterse en problemas.

Un vacío se instaló en su pecho cuando le arrancaron la foto de sus manos. Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y temía recibir un golpe en cualquier momento. Abrió la boca para pedir que se la devolviera, pero se le había secado la garganta. El miedo atenazaba con hacerlo caer de rodillas, luego de haberse parado de pie tan de repente. No sabía cuánto tiempo soportaría estar allí sin huir. Sin embargo las acciones del rubio llamaron su atención, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Es una buena fotografía.

Las palabras sonaron secas, con un toque de frialdad, ocultando cualquier atisbo de sentimiento. Pero detrás de eso, el gesto torcido hacia arriba que reinaba en su rostro representaba profunda aprobación. Parecía estar tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. Los ojos castaños lo miraban con profunda admiración y llenos de emoción al notar que el rubio observaba su talento. Y cuando los orbes plateados se posaron sobre su persona sintió cómo el calor afloraba a sus mejillas. Notaba un millón de mariposas revoloteando en su interior y no hacía otra cosa más que aferrarse con fuerza a su cámara, nervioso.

-Gracias, señor.

Fue un leve murmullo que provocó que enarcara una ceja. ¿Aquel pequeñajo le tenía tanto miedo? Pensó distraído. Se había alejado de su grupo para despejar su mente y al fin había encontrado a su fotógrafo anónimo. Lo había estado buscando por todos los rincones de Hogwarts, torturando a muchos niños de Gryffindor para que le dijeran su nombre, y no había conseguido nada productivo. Encontrarlo tan de repente lo había dejado asombrado y con un indescriptible sentimiento dentro. Así que le tendió la foto con firmeza.

-Serás mi fotógrafo personal.

La sentencia fue dicha con bastante seguridad. Aunque se asombró de haber dicho aquello sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. ¿Aquel niño fotografiándolo diariamente? Se le antojaba agotador. Pero el brillo de sus ojos castaños al mirarlo, las mejillas sonrojadas, y sus gestos nerviosos le causaban cierto agrado. No era como los demás niños a los cuales se divertía aterrorizando… Quizá no era tan mala idea tenerlo revoloteando a su alrededor como una mosca. Después de todo se le había ocurrido a él…

-¡Si, señor!-chilló con resplandeciente alegría.

No comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no le importaba tratar de hacerlo. Estaba siendo el niño más feliz de todo el colegio y nada podría cambiar eso. Le obsequió una enorme sonrisa al rubio al tiempo que tomaba su fotografía y la guardaba con cuidado en el bolsillo de su túnica. Eso provocó que la mano grande y cálida del mayor se colara entre sus cabellos y los revolviera. ¿Qué había sido aquel gesto? No pudo evitar que tanto su rostro como sus orejas se tornaran rojas como un tomate. Aquello iba más de lo que podía llegar a pedir.

-Draco, llámame por mi nombre… Y dime el tuyo… Oye.. ¿Chico? ¡¿Pero qué diablos…?

Se había balanceado hacía atrás y adelante. Fue un leve vaivén de su cuerpo que acabó en un desmayo. Se mareó, por tantas cosas raras tan de repente. Cayó sobre los brazos del rubio, inconsciente y éste no supo cómo reaccionar. Simplemente lo alzó en brazos y comenzó a correr en dirección a la enfermería. ¿Qué diantres había sucedido? Eso se preguntarían ambos, hasta que supieran encontrar la respuesta…


End file.
